Torn Rose: Fake! Garry x Reader
by Piano Black Ink
Summary: I thought I could make it through any situation. ...I was wrong.


_**I don't own any of the characters, or yourself. The cover image is also not mine. I only own the plot.**_

Why…

This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Why is… Why is that… thing here? He looks just like Garry, but… there's just… something off about him. "Hey… Ib, (Y/N)… That's not the exit." He… no, it, smiled. "I found the exit back there. Let's get moving!" It held out its hand to us. Ib smiled next to me, and began walking towards him… Towards... That fake that's mimicking my friend. "Wait, Ib…!" Ib grabbed his hand, then turned towards me, tilting her head. Behind her, the fake was smirking at me. "Is something wrong, (Y/N)?" He asked, his smirk growing the slightest bit. Ib nodded, as if asking the same question. "Ah- Ib- Don't trust- ?!" I cut myself off as the fake held up Ib's rose, his fingers tugging lightly on a petal. I widened my eyes a bit, as he raised a finger to his lips. If I say a word about him being a fake, Ib wouldn't have another second to breathe. "..." I glared at him. "No, I'm fine, Garry." I tried to sound calm. Ib gave me a close-eyed smile, and… Garry placed the rose back in his pocket, just before Ib turned back to face him. I have no choice but to go along with it and hope that I can get Ib's rose back.

Garry and Ib began to walk down the hall, while I jogged up next to them. I eyed the fabricated world painting as we turned the corner. We were so close… Garry seemed to notice where I was looking, as I could feel his hand wrap around my wrist in a tight grip. I turned forward and glared at the dim corridor in front of us. How did this happen? A little while ago, Garry had offered to look around the black gallery for a way out. We were just about to call for him… when this maniac showed up. This Garry look-alike. What happened to the real Garry? Is he ok? Not knowing bugs me. I toss a glance over at Ib. Garry is gently grasping her hand, as she nuzzles into his arm. I'll admit, I'm a little jealous of this. She seems so content, while I feel like I'm being held hostage. Actually, I might as well be a hostage. His grip on my wrist is going to leave a bruise.

Suddenly, a question pops up in my head. "Hey, Garry…" I begin. Garry looks down at me with a small frown. "What is this exit?" He smirks slightly. "I'm glad you asked. It's a painting, called, "Torn Rose". It's very beautiful, I have to admit." He says, smiling at Ib. The name of that painting… It scares me. Is something going to happen to our roses? I frowned up at him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, before looking back forward, seeming eager to get to our destination. I was getting more and more restless, wanting to scream at Ib to run away. I began tugging on my wrist, as I began to feel sick as I thought of many different ways this faker could end me and Ib. Soon, I was yanking on Garry's grip, wanting him to let go. He glared at me, and yanked me back next to him. Tears were beginning to prick my eyes. I was never really one to give up on hope, but now… I was beginning to feel helpless. I'm a big fan of Ib, so when I figured out that I had entered the game, I was overjoyed. I had gotten all the endings, so I knew how to handle every situation. But this… This, never supposed to happen. This situation never happened in the game, so I had no Idea what to do. I have always believed that there would be a way to get through tough situations, but now… Now, I feel like my end is near. My end… but not Ib's. I'm not going to let this monster do any harm to her.

Eventually, we stop walking. My wrist is throbbing, and Ib is still cuddling with Garry's- rather cold- arm. "Here we are. Let's get out of here." Said Garry, nudging me and Ib towards a painting. The painting depicts four thorned stems, with white, red, blue, and yellow petals scattered around beneath them. The painting had no frame surrounding it, unlike the others. "Ladies first." Garry began nudging me, me alone, closer to the painting. "Ah- wait…" I began pulling back. "Hmm? Do you not want to leave?" Garry asked, pushing me forward again. "Just- Wait a second." I noticed Ib's rose sticking out of his pocket. "I just need to…" I was pushing against Garry, as he was beginning to lose his patience. "Just jump into the painting, (Y/N)." He was getting anxious, as if he didn't think I would struggle. I could see Ib behind him looking confused, as well as scared. I began to reach toward the rose in Garry's pocket, as he was beginning to full on shove me toward the painting. He didn't notice as I grasped the red rose, and tugged it right out of his pocket.

I ducked behind him, and darted over to Ib, handing her her rose. She stares at it in surprise, and looks up at me, pointing at Garry. Garry's double, that is. "He's a fake," I said, grabbing her hand.

Garry was losing it, he had underestimated me. "Why… Why you little-!" He cut himself off, charging at me. I pushed Ib away, yelling at her to jump into the first painting we thought was the exit. She clearly didn't want to leave me alone with this creep, but after assuring her I would be ok, she left. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. 'Ib is going to be ok.' I thought. The relief faded away quickly as I felt Garry's hands latch onto my shoulders. The soft blue glow in his eyes had faded away, replaced with a harsh red haze. He drove me toward the painting, intent on throwing me in. I panicked, not being able to get away from him, and instead focused on trying to drive another direction, away from the painting. It worked… barely.

He slammed me into the wall, right next to the painting. In that moment, I could really feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. My heart was thumping in my ears, as pain shot up my back. He growled at me, as I clawed at his hands on my shoulders. "Let go of me! Lay off!" I screamed at him, hammering my elbow into his arm. I noticed how cracked my voice sounded, as I was getting more and more panicked, exhausted, terrified. Fortunately, after elbowing his arm once again, I managed to get him off.

He stumbled back, clutching his arm as I darted toward the hallway that led toward 'Fabricated World'. At least, where the hallway should be. The gallery had changed, and the way back to Fabricated World had disappeared. My palms became clammy as I frantically tried to figure out what to do. There were two new hallways, and, just before Garry lunged at me again, I bolted down the left one. I ran with a speed I never knew I had. I needed to get out of here. Back to the safety of my world. Away from this painting. I heard thumping behind me, though I could barely hear it over my own heart. I looked back to see Garry in pursuit, before he leaped to his right. I expected him to just slam into the wall, but, nope. He leaped into one of the paintings, disappearing from my sight. "H...huh?!" I breathed out, but still continued to run in hopes of finding an exit. Suddenly, something burst from one of the paintings in front of me, and I skidded to keep from running into it. There was Garry, red eyes glowing, reaching out to grab me after I had stopped. My eyes widened even more (somehow), and I ducked away from his grasp. He was blocking my way down the hallway, making sure that I couldn't get around him. So, I turned around. I couldn't stay near him, so running back down the hallway would be a good decision. Unfortunately, Garry wouldn't let me. As I began to run back, he leaped out of another painting in front of me, and cut me off a second time. I stumbled at his sudden appearance, and fell, sliding myself away from him. "Heh." He smirked. I could feel sweat, and possibly a few tears run down my face as I turned onto my knees, intending to try to get up. That plan failed, as I felt something collide with my back and push me onto my stomach. I let out a whimper as my lungs got the air knocked out of them. I looked to my back to see Garry's boot pressed harshly onto it. "There's no use. I win, (Y/N)." I could just hear him smirking, as he let out a chuckle while I tried to get up, only for him to kick me back down again. I shuddered as he reached down, and grabbed my wrist. I slapped his hand away. He growled slightly, before grabbing both my wrists, and yanking me off the floor. He dragged me down the corridor, as I yanked and tugged on him. I could feel him getting annoyed as he tightened his grip. I was not going to give in now, though. I lifted my foot and kicked him. Kicked him, as hard as I could. He let go, and I turned around to run.

However, that freedom was short-lived.

As I darted down the hall, a loud shatter was heard. The sound rang out from right next to me. I saw a blur of red, as some force shoved me into the wall. My back collided with a painting, as I saw a painted lady painting across from me. The paintings' glass cover was broken, and the woman had a slight smirk on her face. I glared at it, and tried to continue running. For an unknown reason, though, I couldn't. Something was holding me back. I was beginning to hyperventilate, looking as Garry got closer and closer. I looked behind me to see what was holding me back. I saw a painting, of a blue rose entangled in vines. The vines were crawling out of the painting, and gradually wrapping around me. Garry approached me, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. I squirmed in the vines' grip, as Garry towered over me, a smirk present on his face. I refused to look at him. "Do you finally get the point now, (Y/N)?" He reached down and gripped my jaw, turning my head to force me to look him in the eye.

"I said, I win."


End file.
